


Home and Away

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Culture Shock, Double Drabble, Gen, Moving, New Mexico, New York City, bodega cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: Jack Kelly knows how to move. Jack Kelly doesn't know why this is so hard.A double drabble, because 100 words wasn't quite enough.





	Home and Away

If you ask him, Jack Kelly would tell you New Mexico was amazing.

If you ask him, Jack Kelly would tell you that he had no trouble picking up everything and moving across the country. After all, he'd move around a lot as a kid: eight homes, five families before he turned 17 and got shuffled out on his own, and then bouncing from couch to couch to apartment to couch _ad nauseam_ in New York.  
Jack knows how to move.

The problem is that Jack doesn't know New Mexico. Everything is different: the land, the people, the traffic, the grocery stores. (Why the fuck are there no bodegas? 7-eleven is not a bodega. It doesn't have a cat.)

The ~~wrongness~~ difference abrades something inside of him until the blister pops and everything leaks out.  
He's glad he made it to the bathroom, rather than ugly crying on the bus.

He doesn't know if it will ever be right, if Santa Fe can ever be home.

If you ask Jack Kelly, New York is amazing. New York is home. There are bagels, for fucks sake. So, why does it feel like he belongs somewhere mountains kiss the big blue sky?

**Author's Note:**

> Um... yeah. Hard core culture shock feelings. Every move gets better with time. Today is just rough, so Im going to punish Jack.


End file.
